


Over You[授权中文翻译]

by LEE_2148



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEE_2148/pseuds/LEE_2148
Summary: 他们分手三个月后，Harry在Jay的葬礼上出现了。在标题同名歌曲基础上创作
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Over You[授权中文翻译]

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译肯定是漏洞百出，还望大家多多包涵!感谢！💚💙

"Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you look in a three-piece suit"

Louis看着镜中的自己，调整着领结，自从妹妹在早上帮自己调整后，它已经有点斜歪了。他眯着眼睛，看着自己，用一只手捋捋头发，尽自己所能保持6个小时之前的样子。  
“别这样。”Louis听见背后的声音，镜子旁出现了一个人影。  
Louis在开口前深呼吸，“Harry”  
Louis尽量不去看这个年轻的男孩，这个三个月前自己爱的死去活来的男孩，或许现在也爱的死去活来，即使他们已经不在一起了。Louis只能坚持这么一会，他还是撇了Harry一眼。  
高个子男孩的头发是刚剪好的，还做了造型，和之前的长发相比有很大变化。Louis忍不住了，“你剪头发了。”  
Harry叹口气把手伸到头发里，这是个从六年前他俩相遇是就有的习惯。“得改变一下了。”Harry喃喃道，眼睛飞快的瞟着Louis在镜子里的样子。  
Louis又想整理头发，但Harry阻止了他，Harry抓着他的手腕，把他转向自己这边。Louis抬起头，在飞快的略过Harry其他身体部位之后，透过睫毛看着他。  
是他妈的三件套西装。这可是Louis的弱点。更糟糕的是，这件是Louis买给他的，过去的两年里Harry长高了一英寸，他再也穿不下他大部分的裤子了，但那也是他在穿Gucci之前的事儿了。  
“你的西装。”Louis小声道，重新聚焦回Harry的眼睛上。  
“是啊。”Harry说，没放开Louis的手腕。他深呼吸，“Louis，我们能...”  
“不行。Louis摇头“Harry...我，我不能...我只是需要撑过这几天。”他感觉到眼里即将落下的泪水。觉得自己已经哭了整整一周。

"Over,I'm so over you  
The way that you held me when nobody else would"

Louis仍记得他第一次发现的时候。那时候他们已经休团了，但Harry却比之前更高兴。他们不再需要那么频繁的站在聚光灯之下，总算有了机会去做真实的自己。  
但他后来在接到那个电话的时候，整个世界都崩塌了。他的整个世界，除了Harry。  
Louis挂了电话就埋在沙发里，眼泪涌出眼睛。  
“亲爱的？”Harry从另一个房间进来时叫他，纳闷到他怎么这么安静了。家里从未这么安静过。Harry喜欢让收音机开着，Louis即使在离开家之后也让它开着。他们每天都会唱歌，房子的每个角落都有他们俩起舞的印记。  
但现在实在是安静的离谱，除了从另一个屋子传来的收音机声，以及Louis几乎无声的抽泣。  
Harry看见他的男朋友缩在沙发里，双手抱着头，面色苍白。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”Harry快速上前，紧紧的抱住他的男孩。  
Louis摇摇头，哽咽道“妈妈。”  
这就足以让Harry知道了。这已经是两周内他们第三次知道Johanna在等待结果了。Harry觉得这可不怎么妙。  
“你需要我做点什么吗，宝贝？”Harry耳语，一只手扶着Louis的额头，另一只手把他紧紧抱住。“我做什么能帮到你？”  
“待在这里。”这是Louis能小声说出来的唯一一句话，他现在除了爱和悲伤，什么也感觉不到。  
“好的。”Harry也小声的说，他紧紧的抱着Louis“会变好的。一切会变好的。”

"Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you"

“你怎么在这儿？”Louis终于鼓起勇气去问。  
Harry叹口气，松开Louis的手，整理了一下袖口，“我不能错过，Lou，你知道吗？”  
Louis闭上眼睛，试图不去央求哈利把他抱在怀里，就像他以前很多次做的那样。这想法像一股强大的力量，很难阻挡，他还在顽强的抵抗着。  
“你已经不是我男朋友了，Harry，你不必非得来我妈妈的葬礼。”  
Harry叹了口气，他好像经常叹气。  
“你知道不是那样的，Louis。你知道的，在场的每一个人都像你的家人一样，他们也同样是我的家人。”  
也许Harry是对的。也许在男孩们一起度过的6年时间里，Harry陪在Louis身边的时间比陪家里人的都多。  
Louis纠结了一小会，转身面对镜子，又盯着自己的头发看。  
“已经足够了，你看起来已经足够好了。”  
“Harry，”Louis试着放缓呼吸“你不是我男朋友。”  
“Louis，我们陪伴彼此6年。我也许不是你的男朋友，但是，操，你是我最好的朋友，我不会让你孤单一人去面对这些。”

"Over,I'm so over you  
The way that you laugh at everything that I do"

Louis记得他们的关系在这几年里是如何改变的，他们长大成人。他们第一次在一起时，一个只有16岁，另一个也才18，他们对于周围的世界是那么天真无知。那时的他们还只是朋友关系，他们无忧无虑的相爱。  
长大一点后他们开始争吵，就像其他情侣一样，但是大多都是和世界或者和自己抗争。随着年龄的增长，他们不得不战斗。他们互相争斗，就像任何一对情侣一样，但大多数情况下，他们是在和世界抗争，或者与自己抗争。Louis不禁想，如果他们不必如此努力地做自己，在他们所爱的人面前做自己，也许他们会坚持下去。  
Louis总是回想以前的事情，那个时候他们是那样的年轻，Harry只是个比自己略矮一点的可爱小男孩，Louis做什么他都会笑。他们第一次相遇时，Harry绝对喜欢Louis经历的一切，尽管Louis表达出来的情感更克制些，但这是相互的。  
但是现在，在所有感情都退去的时候，Louis最留恋的还是他们年轻时天真的模样。当只有他们两人时，他们只需要做自己，而不是国际流行歌手。

"Over,I'm so over you  
The way that you said that you'd always be true"

Louis知道Harry说的对。他最需要的是朋友的安慰。眼泪从他的眼睛里涌出，那一天，那一周，他都忍不住哭泣。毕竟在一屋子自己最好的朋友面前，他不必故作坚强。  
所以Louis就让眼泪全部流出来，在Harry替他擦去泪水的时候，他也没有退缩。  
“Harry，我...”Louis停下来，不想让自己说出一些会后悔的话。  
“Hey，只是，让我来吧，”Harry走到Louis和镜子中间，举起手像之前很多次那样梳着Louis的头发。  
Louis叹着气但没有阻止面前这个比他高的男孩。“Harry，这样不对。”  
“我只是帮你一下。”他回答。  
“我们不再在一起了。我希望我能忘记你。”  
“一部分的我永远是你的，Lou，我在你身边，永远。”

"And maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you"

Louis也仍记得他们三个月前分手的时候。他在外面呆了整整一个晚上。早上回到他们的公寓，走进厨房，发现Harry已经起了，眼袋耷拉在眼睛下面，面前放着一杯凉了的咖啡。  
Louis在Harry张嘴前开口，他知道他想听什么。“对不起。”  
“我不能再这样下去了。”听到这里Louis的心好像碎成了两半。  
“什么？”他快要喘不上来气，冲着坐着的Harry大喊“你什么意思？”  
“这对我来说太难了。”Harry的声音沙哑，Louis知道他哭了一个晚上。  
“不，我很抱歉，Harry。现在发生的太多了。我妈妈，那个女孩，还有公司那边。”Louis顿了顿，咽下一声抽泣。“但是这不全是我的错啊。”  
“就是这样，Louis，你没法承担起你该承担的责任。显然整件事不是你的错，但是我...”Harry哽咽道“我不能每个晚上都不睡觉，只为了等着男朋友回家。”  
“我会改的，”Louis小声说，在Harry对面坐下来。  
“这不够，Louis。我们都知道的，这是迟早的事。6年之前我们就应该知道的。我们太年轻了。我们还是太年轻了。”  
“我爱你，Harry。”Louis声音渐弱。“没有你我怎么活。”  
“我会在你身边的，Louis，永远。”

"I'm falling around you  
I'm falling around you"

“Harry”Louis再也忍不住了“对不起，我很对不起。”他哭出来，呜咽着。Harry只是搂着他，用一种熟悉的方式安慰着他。  
“我也有错。”Harry小声道“我本应该再尽力点的。”  
“我会变好的。”就像以前一样，只是这次没有如果两个字了。  
“好。”  
“我爱你，我不知道没了你我怎么生活。”  
“我也是。”

"Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do"

“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
